1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow eye having sealing means for sealing the bow eye in the hull of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifting eyes, stern eyes, and bow eyes are commonly used on watercrafts to provide securing means for ropes and cables used to tie the boat to a dock, tow other boats, anchor tie-offs, pull skiers or for lifting the boat from the water. Lifting and bow eyes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,365 and 3,863,588 to Gillespie and 4,200,944 to Gillespie et al., the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
More specifically, bow eyes are typically U-shaped bolts having a pair of threaded legs. A significant portion of the bow eye legs is threaded such that the entire portion of the legs passing through the watercraft is threaded. A first nut is threaded onto each of the leg portions. A bow eye plate with through holes is mounted on the bow eye behind the first nuts, and the bolt is inserted through apertures in the hull of the watercraft. A second bow eye plate may be mounted on the bow eye from the inside of the hull and then a second nut is threaded onto the free, inner ends of each of the leg portions and is tightened to secure the bow eye to hull of the watercraft.
When installing the bow eye onto a watercraft, the apertures in the hull are typically larger than the outer diameter of the bow eye legs and thus, water may leak into the watercraft through the apertures. In some prior art embodiments, caulking material has be used to seal the open areas around the threaded portions of the bow eye where the bow eye goes through the hull. The caulking material may be applied to the bow eye plate. In addition, the caulking material may be placed in the apertures in the hull through which the legs of the bow eye are inserted. Alternatively, the caulking material may be applied to the bow eye itself. In additional, the bow eye may be sealed with caulking material after the bow eye is installed.
A problem with using caulking material to seal a bow eye is that the caulking material must be installed by hand, leaving open the possibility that the apertures are not completely sealed. In addition, the life span of the caulking material may be unreliable. The caulking material may become old, drying out or cracking, thus requiring the aperture to be resealed repeatedly. Further, the caulking material may become a host for foreign material which may cause a discoloration to the hull of the boat. Some forms of caulking material omit fumes that are undesirable and may cause discomfort for those exposed to the fumes. Caulking material may also exhibit different cure times due to ambient conditions.
After a bow eye has been installed with caulking material, removal of the bow eye is an extensive, time consuming and expensive process. The bow eye component must be thoroughly cleaned before being re-installed and the mounting area in the hull must be prepared to accept the new installation.
Referring to FIG. 8, bow eye 40 illustrates a prior art bow eye. Bow eye 40 includes U-shaped bolt 42 having threaded legs 44. Protrusions 46 are formed at the upper portions of legs 44. A solid rubber member 48 is a one piece member having a plate (not shown) molded therein. Member 48 is mounted on legs 44 and is positioned such that extended portions 50 of member 48 engage protrusions 46. Member 48 is shown with extended portions 50 positioned below protrusions 46 for illustration purposes. U-shaped bolt 42 and member 48 are a complete sub-assembly with member 48 being securely held in place on bolt 42 by engagement of extended portions 50 on protrusions 46. When bow eye 40 is mounted to the hull of a boat, lower surface 52 of member 48 engages the surface of the hull to seal bow eye 40 to the hull. Plate 54 is then placed on legs 44 and a pair of nuts 56 is threaded onto legs 44 to secure the position of bow eye 40.
Problems exist with member 48 that are similar to those of the caulking material. For example, rubber member 48 may become old and cracked, requiring bow eye 40 to be removed and the sub-assembly consisting of U-shaped bolt 42 and member 48 to be replaced.
It is desired to provide a seal for sealing the bow eye in the hull of a watercraft that is dependable and easy to install.